Heartbreaking Ghost Love
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Helen Moon -mejor conocida como Eleny- se muda con su familia a Amity Park debido al trabajo de su padre y a una enfermedad del corazón que ella padece. Gracias a que su hermana mayor Joyce conoce a Jazz Fenton, Eleny conoce a Danny, de quien se enamora sabiendo bien que este estaba con Sam ¿Cuántos problemas acarreará este romance entre Danny y Eleny?
1. La llegada a Amity Park

Hola! Por fin estoy escribiendo una historia que no es de ATLA! Este es de mis primeros fics, lo escribí hace más de 2 años y jamás lo terminé, hasta ahora que estoy trabajando en él. No se extrañen por mi forma de escribir...es de mis fics más antiguos y ya saben x3 Aunque me faltan terminar 10 capítulos, tengo escritos 5 y esos son los que estaré subiendo, no se preocupen, aunque si tardaré en actualizar, pero no voy a fallarles! :)

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _"Danny Phantom" _no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

_**HEARTBREAKING GHOST LOVE**_

_**Autora**_: _Valeria Grayson_

* * *

**I**

_**La llegada a Amity Park**_

El paisaje era repetitivo, una mirada de ojos cafés no despegaban del paisaje quería escapar, pero un vidrio la detenía.

Los Moon una familia noruega, estaba en su camioneta conduciendo hacia Amity Park, los ojos le pertenecían a Helen Moon, o Eleny como le gustaba que le dijeran, quien miraba el paisaje, después mira a la chica que está a su lado, su hermana Joyce:

–Joyce –dijo algo preocupada

–¿Si Eleny? –respondió con algo de fastidio

–¿A dónde vamos?

Joyce se negaba a responder, se volteo con total preocupación, así que su padre mientras manejaba le contesto:

–A Amity Park, Eleny

–Pero papá, yo no quiero…irme –repitió Eleny con dolor

–Eleny son solo cuatro meses

–Pero…no quiero

–Eleny, Joyce llegamos –dijo la madre de Eleny

Joyce y Eleny se sentían frustradas de irse de Noruega a Amity Park, para ellas, era un lugar desconocido donde ellas eran unas desconocidas. Bajaron de su camioneta, mientras que el camión de mudanza llegaba a la casa. Los padres de Joyce y Eleny; Carly y Fred abrieron la puerta de la casa. Carly inhalo y exhalo:

–Bueno, llegamos a…

–Al camino de la frustración –interrumpió Joyce con bastante sarcasmo

–Johanne Patrice Moon, no digas eso

–Joyce, mamá, sabes que odio que me digas…por mi nombre

–De acuerdo, Joyce, no digas eso

–Mamá, me hubiera quedado en casa con Eleny, ya sabes –empezó a ponerse nerviosa –Cuidarla por lo de su enfermedad

Fred entraba y escucho eso, con algo de recelo le dijo seriamente a Joyce:

–Johanne Patrice, sabes que tienes jugar con la enfermedad de tu hermana

–¡Era mejor que se quedara en Noruega, conmigo!

–¡Basta Johanne Patrice! –insistió Carly con un enojo refrenable

Eleny entro y sintió algo de decepción, alcanzo a escuchar lo que su familia platicaba, de su enfermedad:

–No se preocupen, estoy bastante acostumbrada a usar un marcapasos, sé que estoy enferma del corazón, no es algo que deben esconderme

Joyce sintió algo de pena y salió corriendo hacia la camioneta, busca su mochila, abrió esta y saca un libro. Entra a la casa y algo perturbada dice:

–Me iré al parque

–Voy contigo Joyce –hablo repentinamente Eleny

–No –interfirió Carly –Tienen que ayudar con la mudanza, suban y escojan sus habitaciones

–Joyce, Eleny, su madre tiene razón, deben ayudar –dijo Fred con la intención de ayudar a Carly

La frustración de Joyce era inmensa, igual que la de Eleny, así que fueron al camión por sus cosas, Carly y Fred se veían felices por haber llegado, pero Eleny se sentía más y más enojada, aunque Joyce era la que más estaba enojada.

* * *

¿Se ve buena, no? Pues lo será! Estará llena de mucho más drama y romance! Y aquellos fans del DannyXSam...por favor no me odien D:

Espero que la hayan disfrutado!

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! :)

Chaito!

Grayson fuera xD


	2. Literatura Profunda

Hola a todos! Si, si espero que todos hayan tenido un buen fin de año...pero hoy es día de flojera y estoy aburrida. Si, si, sigo trabajando en "NEPN"pero como dije, sigo atorada...no sé escribir Angst Makorra D: (Yo me inclino más hacia lo romántico y no el drama) Peeero bueno...

Aquí tengo el segundo capítulo, la regué en muchas cosas todavía pero hago lo mejor que puedo ¿Saben qué? Ya voy a la mitad de la historia! Ya no tardaré tanto en actualizar

Por cierto, a todos los fans de iCarly ¿Saben por qué llamé así a los padres de Eleny? Porque soy Creddie :3 (No me odien por favor D:) Como sea..

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**II**

**Literatura Profunda**

Joyce, una vez que terminó su mudanza, eligió la habitación continua a la de Eleny, la miro rápido y se fue velozmente con su libro. En cuanto se fue buscó sendero al parque, para olvidar que le esperaba una vida de dolor y negligencia.

Un libro era su único consuelo, lo que para ella era "literatura profunda"; su consuelo y pequeño receso de la cruel realidad que le implicaba irse de su maravillosa vida en la frontera de Oslo a una monótona vida en Amity Park. Abrió _Crepúsculo _y se refugió en la lectura, aunque no pudo evitar decir en voz baja:

–Abandone Noruega, para vivir en un lugar aburrido y sin chiste

–No te creas, en Amity Park pasan cosas bastante interesantes, nos es tan aburrido como crees –hablo una voz femenina

–¿Quién eres tú? –dijo Joyce sorprendida mientras apartaba con cuidado la vista del libro hacia la dueña de la voz.

No era otra más que Jazz Fenton, quien estaba a su lado con el mismo libro:

–¿Eres nueva cierto?, soy Jazz Fenton

–Soy Joyce Moon –dice Joyce mientras saluda con la mano cortésmente

–¿De dónde eres?

–Noruega –suspiro frustrada y frunciendo el ceño –Estaré aquí con mis padres y mi hermana Eleny por cuatro o cinco meses

–Debió dolerte dejar tu hogar

–Me moleste con mis padres bastante y no soy la única, Eleny esta tan molesta como yo, detesto mudarme aun si es tan aburrido aquí o tan interesante como Disneylandia

–Sabes lo que dicen "No juzgues a un libro por su portada"

–Suena difícil cuando mudarse significa un gran cambio ¿sabes?

–Veo que tienes razón Joyce

–Dime ¿Cómo es tu familia Jazz?

Jazz algo perturbada frunció el ceño y dijo con un pequeño tono de frustración:

–Mis padres cazan fantasmas y mi hermano Danny…es un adolescente de 15 años, que…tiene…sus mentalidades de púberto

–Mmm…diría que es igual a mi hermana, para ser de 15 tiene la mente de una niña de 13, pero ve el mundo como si lo conociera de principio a fin, de mis padres, son solo un matrimonio normal y algo monótono

–¿Por qué estás aquí?

–Por el trabajo de mis padres, que raro, no llevo un día aquí y ya tengo una "casi" amiga

–Vaya –se echó a reír –Eso me halaga Joyce

Joyce volvió la mirada a su libro y de repente, cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviada y relajada:

–¿Joyce? ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Solo respiro, es todo

–¿Qué se puede respirar en un ambiente lleno de inmadurez y fantasmas?

Joyce al escuchar la palabra "fantasmas" se impresionó:

–Eleny estaba molesta por venir aquí, pero ahora le agradara, ella adora esas cosas, los hechos paranormales

–¿Ah…si? –replicó con cierto susto Jazz

–Por muy duro que sea, es la verdad

Jazz miraba perturbada a Joyce, se enfrentaba al destino

–Joyce… ¿Por qué no va tu familia a conocer a la mía?

–¿Cómo si fuéramos amigas…?

–Sí, tus padres se llevaran con mis padres y no se, tal vez Eleny se lleve bien con Danny

–¿Danny tiene novia?

–Pues sí, pero, no sé, no es que me caiga mal su novia… ¿dices que tu hermana tiene 13 años?

–No, tiene 54 pero tiene la mente de una treceañera

Una vibración se sintió en el bolsillo de Joyce, era su celular, ella vio que era un mensaje de Eleny.

Joyce:

Si no me dices donde carajo estas, iré a buscarte Johanne Patrice Moon, aunque mis padres no te notan, tienes 2 horas para volver.

Eleny

–Maldita Helen –miró Joyce a Jazz –El nombre real de mi hermana es Helen

–¿Por qué le dicen Eleny entonces?

–Error del primo Ashton, ya sabes, el licor hace locuras en un chico de 21 años, ahora tiene 30 años y es maestro en una Universidad en Inglaterra

–Impresionante Joyce

–¿Hay un lugar donde se pueda leer?

–Bueno... –echa un vistazo a la portada del libro –¿Stephenie Meyer?

–Me lo regalo Eleny en mi cumpleaños 16, me gustó mucho, me gusta todo tipo de literatura, incluso la literatura profunda y oscura

–¿Gótica?

–Tanto así, púes no exactamente, no soy así

–Me inclino más por el…misterio ¿si sabes no?

–En efecto, tengo un libro de esos, pero no logro recordar el título, mmm…me lo compre hac meses, no sé muy bien

–Joyce… ¿a qué hora quieres que nos veamos hoy?

–Mmm…a las 5:00 ¿te parece?

–Muy bien

De repente a Joyce se le oyó un embarazoso sonido de su estómago un rugido:

–Caray, tengo hambre…

–No es que me guste ese lugar pero ¿quieres ir a Nasty Burger?

–Uy, me gustan las hamburguesas

–Vámonos

Joyce y Jass se levantaron y se fueron directamente hacia Nasty Burger.

Mientras que en la casa Moon, Eleny perdía la cabeza acomodando su habitación:

–Mmm…rayos, es muy difícil que tenga el mismo orden que en casa

Eleny miro el interior de su habitación desde una distancia, entre sus posters se hallaban escritores, poetas y artistas pop-rock, además de para normalistas y seres sobrenaturales que no le aterran, entre sus cosas predominantes los colores azul, rosa, negro, morado, naranja y blanco así Eleny dejo como quiso la habitación:

–Ya, así está bien

Lentamente, ella se acerca a la ventana, también saca un libro y meditó

–Tengo el presentimiento de que mi vida aquí acabará muy pronto, pero creo que hoy será un gran día

* * *

Lo sé, nada que ver con el título. Pero cuando escribí este capítulo una amiga mía me prestó el libro de Crepúsculo por eso fue lo primero que decidí escribir. Da igual...

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	3. Los Moon ante los Fenton

Hola! Si, sé que están pensando, pero no esperaba actualizar hasta que acabara los otros tres capítulos que ya escribí en borrador pero estoy aburrida y no tengo nada que hacer así que...aquí lo tienen! Tuve algunos problemitas con la familia Fenton pero intenté corregirlo así que...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**III**

**Los Moon ante los Fenton**

–¡Deja de hacer eso!

–¡Por favor, desesperas!

–Bien, lo haré

En Nasty Burguer, estaban como siempre Danny, Sam y Tucker, Tucker mostraba un desesperante protector de pantalla en su iPad nueva, mientras tanto Danny rodeaba con su brazo a Sam, a su linda novia Sam:

–Mil gracias Tucker –agregaba Danny sarcásticamente

–Desde que son novios se han vuelto muy…muy…

–¿Apáticos? –dijo Sam arqueando la ceja

–No…no encuentro la palabra

–Oh vamos Tuck, siempre has sido nuestro amigo y no es la excepción hoy

–Además, Danny no ha luchado con fantasmas en casi dos meses

–Fue bueno dejar esa parte de mí atrás

Así, con un aire de misterio, entra Jazz con Joyce

–¿Quién es la chica que esta con tu hermana?

–No sé, nunca en mi vida la he visto

Ambas chicas entraron con aire de misterio, más que nada por no saber quién era Joyce. Después las dos chicas se acercaron a ellos:

–Hola Danny, Sam, Tucker

–Hola, gusto en conocerlos

–¿Y ella es? –preguntan los tres al unísono

–Johanne Patrice Moon, pueden decirme Joyce, soy nueva, me mudé aquí hace unos segundos, soy de Noruega

–Hola Joyce –replicaron los tres

De nuevo el embarazoso gruñido del estómago de Joyce sonó sonoro otra vez:

–O tengo hambre o Eleny está haciendo otra de sus rabietas

Tanto Danny como Tuck y Sam se miraron confundidos ¿Qué clase de locuras decía Joyce?

–Voy a ordenar, regreso enseguida –y se aleja hacía la caja para pedir

–¿Quién es ella Jazz?

–Joyce Moon, es noruega, es una chica interesante que irá a la casa en la tarde

–¿Amiga, eh?

–Un gran paso Danny ¿no crees?

Minutos después, Joyce regresó del mostrador furiosa. SU hambre no soportaría más espera

–Rayos, debo esperar por una hamburguesa

–Así es aquí Joyce

Otro sonido se oía de Joyce ¿el embarazoso gruñido o celular?, cuando vio que era su celular, era Eleny de nuevo

_Joyce ¡Johanne Patrice Moon!_

_¿Dónde demonios estas? ¡Si no apareces en una hora 45 minutos, le diré a Carly y Fred, digo mamá y papá ¡estas perdida! Jajajaja_

_Eleny_

–¡Grrr! –grito Joyce –Helen Moon

Se miraban con cierta confusión, pero no debían juzgarla todavía apenas y la veían, la conocían de hace 2 minutos:

–Joyce…tu hamburguesa

–Oh –corrió Joyce hacía la caja

–Linda amiga Jazz

–No la conocemos bien, no la juzguemos –dijo Sam con un tono compasivo

–Es linda, pero se ve que está loca –se dijo Tucker convencido

Jazz cruzó los brazos u frunció el ceño, en Danny significaba que su hermana no estaba sola así que:

_"Joyce es colega de mi hermana, será mejor que la deje ser"_ pensó Danny

Joyce apareció contenta con su hamburguesa y la come con mucho ánimo:

–Linda…esta delicioso –decía mientras comía la hamburguesa

–Lo sabemos…

–¿Y…eres de Noruega eh? –pregunto Sam con curiosidad

–Bueno, mis padres y yo somos de Washington, o sea que somos americanos per cuando nació Eleny, mi hermana nos mudamos a Noruega y adoptamos la nacionalidad europea

–Interesante

Así Joyce miró su reloj, se llevó su hamburguesa y se dirigió a ellos:

–Debo irme, mamá, papá y Eleny deben terminar la mudanza, ¡nos vemos a las cinco Jass! –dicho esto se fue igual a como llegó; con la mirada de todos preguntándose quién era ella.

–La chica es rara…

–¿Ira a la casa en serio?

–Si, así que no lo arruines –amenazó Jass a Danny y finalmente se fue

–Todo sea por Jass

–¿Crees poder Danny?

–Me he enfrentado a cosas peores –se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacía Sam y Tucker –¿O no?

Aunque lo que dijo Danny en parte si los desconcertó, prefirieron no decir nada…y esperar

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos y Joyce estaba en su casa, así que cuando entró sus padres y Eleny estaban en la sala esperándola, Joyce entró comiendo la hamburguesa:

–Johanne Patrice Moon ¿Dónde estabas?

–Con mi amiga Jazz

–¿Tan pronto?, que mal, yo ni he salido de aquí y tú tan solo con un asomo ¡Ya tienes una amiga! –replicó Eleny con felicidad sarcástica

–Si, quiero que en dos horas vayamos a conocer a su familia

–Muy bien ¿Quiénes son?

–Los Fenton

–Oh…

–¿No son los cazadores de fantasmas de Amity Park?

–Pues, en parte si…

–Muy bien Joyce, deja que nos arreglemos –exclamó Carly al borde de la felicidad

–Bueno, suerte, no pienso ir contigo hermanita –dijo Eleny mientras se sienta bruscamente en el sillón y cruza los brazos –La casa me necesita y no pienso salir de aquí ja más a menos que…

–¿Sabes Eleny? Los Fenton han sido los únicos cazafantasmas aquí que han convivido con… –Joyce le dirige una mirada maligna –Danny Phantom

Eleny se levantó maravillada y con todo el entusiasmo del mundo gritó:

–¿¡Que me pongo!?

Carly, Fred y Joyce sonreían ante el entusiasmo de Eleny, así Eleny corrió hacía su habitación, lo único que supieron hacer fue reír

Mientras que, tiempo más tarde, Jazz estaba en la casa, afuera de la cocina, se volteaba nerviosa de un lado para otro, al parecer tenía algo de miedo a creer que sus padres harían correr a Joyce, Danny la vio y le dijo:

–¿Temes que mamá y papá rechacen a Joyce?

–Sí, sé que Joyce se ve que es rara, pero, no es mala, al contrario, es única

–Eso se ve, es única –exclamó Danny con sarcasmo notorio

–Lo sé, quiero que venga con sus padres y su hermana

–¿Hermana?

–Helen, le dicen Eleny, dice que tiene 15 años, pero parece de 13 años en mente, le gusta lo paranormal y bueno…es lo que sé de ella

–Te irá bien, adiós –dicho esto Danny se marchó

Jazz estaba realmente nerviosa, así que caminó hacía sus padres, Jack y Maddy quienes leían unos libros sobre fantasmas, manía que nunca olvidaron:

–Mamá, papá, quiero decirles algo

–Si Jass ¿Qué pasa cariño? –le dijo Maddy en su ya conocido tono dulce

–Pues, miren, en dos horas, vendrá un amiga con su familia y…

–¿En serio? –exclamaron ambos sorprendidos

–Oh Jazz ¡eso es increíble! –exclamó Jack emocionado

–¿Quiénes son?

–Mi amiga es Joyce, su familia es noruega, se acaban de mudar, son ella, sus padres y su hermana menor Eleny

–Perfecto, haré una gran cena para tus nuevos amigos

–No, no es gran cosa, no es necesario tanto, gracias, los quiero –Así, dicho esto Jazz le dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos y se marchó

Aunque procedió a regresar y decirles:

–Por cierto ¿mencione que a la hermana de Joyce le gustan los fantasmas? –arqueó la ceja y se marchó

Al salir de la cocina, encontró a Danny sentado escribiendo un mensaje en su celular, así Jazz lo vio y se sentó su lado:

–¿Sabes Danny? Joyce dice que Eleny no es tan mala

–¿Recuerdas que estoy con Sam?

–Si, ya lo sé

–¿Y?

–No digo, que deba ser tu novia, digo que debería ser tu amigo

–Lo veré

–Frialdad Danny, frialdad –así Jass se marchó

* * *

Pasaron las dos horas, los Moon llegaban a casa de los Fenton en su camioneta:

–Muy bien Joyce, aquí estamos –dijo Carly algo nerviosa

–Que sea rápido Joyce

–Pero, tienes tantas preguntas que hacerles sobre Danny Phantom –le exclamó Joyce sarcástica

–Si tan solo te callaras Joyce

–¡Joyce, Eleny! Niñas por favor, Joyce, dices que esto es importante así que

–Muy bien, he aquí

Así, los Moon procedieron a bajar del auto, Joyce se mostraba nerviosa Carly traía un pay de limón en sus manos y Eleny temblaba, aunque Fred también estaba así, nervioso.

Adentro Maddy y Jazz preparaban de todo para recibir a los Moon, Danny brilló por su ausencia. Tocaron los Moon el timbre, Maddy fue a abrir, los Moon sonreían pero Eleny muerta de timidez miraba al piso, parecía que solo contemplaba sus sandalias amarillas de tacón diminuto de ocho milímetros de alto

–Ustedes deben ser los Moon, pasen

–Gracias

Joyce al entrar saludó a Jazz:

–Muy bien, mamá, papá, ellas es Jazz Fenton, Jazz ellos son mis padres Carly y Fred y mi hermana Eleny

–Mucho gusto Jazz

La cabeza de Eleny se elevó hacía los Fenton, su sonrisa era un espasmo, no conocía a nadie

–El gusto es mío, ellos son mis padres Jack y Maddy, y bueno, ya conociste a mi hermano

–Hola

–¡Danny, llegaron los Moon! –llamó Jazz

De repente, al escuchar eso, Danny bajó las escaleras, traía puesta una camisa azul y su pantalón de costumbre:

–Eleny, él es Danny

–Danny, ella es Eleny

Danny llegó al punto donde estaban los Moon y los Fenton, en ese momento, Eleny se agachó de nuevo, así Danny solo vio la diadema de Eleny y sus ojos fijados en el piso, pero en un intento de ser amable, la saludó.

–Hola Eleny, mucho gusto, soy Danny

Danny tomó la barbilla de Eleny suavemente hasta elevar su cara pero de repente, Eleny quedó prendada a los ojos azules de Danny y ella le sonrió:

–Mucho gusto Danny

Joyce y Jazz se miraron con malicia, mientras que Danny y Eleny sonreían, aunque en Eleny se notó un brillo en sus ojos cada que contemplaba como Danny le sonreía, aunque Joyce le dijo a Eleny al oído:

–¿Quieres que esto sea rápido?

–Ni en tus sueños, Johanne Patrice Moon

* * *

En la sala, Jazz y Joyce observaban como sus padres platicaban, al igual que Danny y Eleny:

–Esto está bien ¿no Jazz?

–Oh sí, claro que si

Así que de repente, se escuchó la plática de Jack y Maddy con Fred y Carly:

–Hemos oído mucho de ustedes

–Carly y yo adoramos los fantasmas

–¡Oh! ¿En serio?

–Oh sí, también a Eleny ¿no es así hija?

–Si, si claro

Al responder, Eleny volteó bruscamente hacía Danny y lo siguió escuchando:

–Como dije, me gusta todo tipo de música, pero más el rock

–¡A mi igual! ¿Tocas algún instrumento?

–Pues, no ¿y tú?

–No, ya no, Joyce toca el violonchelo, pero, dicen que tengo una voz linda pero ¿sabes?

–¿Qué?

–Si, me gustaría tener un superpoder como ese. Sería lindo eso

–Je, si…cielos

Después de eso, ambos se rieron, Jazz y Joyce se miraron de nuevo y juntaron sus palmas en un "dame esos cinco":

–Por cierto, señor y señora Fenton –habló Joyce –¿Mencione que a Eleny le fascina los fantasmas?

–¿En serio?

–¿Es cierto Helen?

–Pues, si, ¡Y escuche que han sido los cazafantasmas que convivieron con Danny Phantom!

Jazz miró a su derecha, Danny tragó saliva y en cuanto a Jack y Maddy:

–Pues sí, fue un fantasma algo difícil –dijo Jack algo nervioso

–Si, pero después se volvió un fantasma adorable

–¡Oh! ¡Qué genial! ¿No creen, familia?

Carly y Fred se miraron con nerviosismo y con la cabeza asintieron, aunque Joyce la miró con desaprobación.

Eleny miró a Danny y este le sonrió nervioso, aunque sin que ella entendiera porqué, se sonrojo y le sonrió, así que con nervio y para atraer su atención, Eleny dijo:

–¿Q…quien quiere pay?

* * *

¿Cool, verdad? Si, yo sé qué no xDDDDD Pero bueno, esperaré unos días más para publicar el siguiente cap. Si, ya sé que extrañaban a Danny así que aquí lo tienen :3

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito!

Grayson fuera xD


	4. Atracción

Hola! Perdónenme por no actualizar seguido pero he estado ocupada, como ven ya tengo listo el capítulo 4, Danny no va a estar apareciendo muy seguido aquí pero en futuros capítulos su ausencia será un sacrilegio xD

Estoy en trámites de re-inscripción pero escribiré seguido, lo juro x3

Como sea...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**IV**_

_**Atracción**_

Pasó el tiempo rápido, los Moon se marcharon, más tarde, en la camioneta camino a casa, platicaban de su experiencia:

–¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Maddy es tan linda! –dijo emocionada Carly

–Jack es muy buena onda –exclamó Fred

–¿Y a ti, Danny te pareció bien, Eleny?

–¿Qué? –respondió Eleny indiferente

Pero Joyce empezó a burlarse:

–Cuando Danny se diriga hasta nosotros, te agachaste y él, tan dulcemente –hace un tono tierno y burlón –Te levanta la carita, le sonreíste, te sonrió y tus ojos brillaron, ignoras a mamá por platicar con él acéptalo niña, Danny te atrae

Eleny se sonrojó, la miró con odio, pero Joyce solo se rio maliciosamente y agregó:

–Mírate, hoy eres Helen Moon, mañana podrías ser Helen Fenton

–Cállate Joyce…–insistió Eleny llena de ira

–Mi hermana está enamorada de Danny…

La pobre Eleny se enfurecía, Joyce la provocaba hasta que…

–_Danny y Eleny, se quieren, se dan sus besitos._ ¡UF! Daría la vida por ver eso

–¡BASTA!

Eleny empezó a atacar de golpe a su hermana, provocando que Fred frenara de golpe y Carly lanzó un grito de enojo, idéntico al que reflejo al llegar a Amity Park, al mencionar el mal de Eleny:

–¡Niñas, basta!

–¡Es Eleny, mamá! ¡Está loca! –gritaba Joyce desesperada.

Carly bajó del auto, después abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros para detener a sus hijas antes de que Eleny matara a Joyce:

–¡Helen, Johanne Patrice! ¡Basta, niñas!

–Pero, mamá…

–Joyce, deja de provocar a tu hermana, y tú, Eleny…mira, si tu hermana te dice eso, no le hagas caso hija…

–Eleny, se ve que te gusta mucho Danny para haberlo conocido hoy…. –decretó Fred en su contra

Eleny cerró la puerta, se arrojó hacia atrás, bufó y miró a Joyce, que esperaba una confesión.

–Lo siento…

Aunque lo que tuvo fue…una disculpa…

–¡No te disculpes…!

Carly y Fred sonrieron al ver a sus hijas tranquilas y Eleny suspiro de alivio pero en realidad…Joyce no completó la frase…

–…solo confiesa que te gusta Danny Fenton

Fred volvió a frenar, Eleny se agachó de nuevo mientras que Carly y su esposo de nuevo las miraron con desaprobación. Joyce sintiéndose intimidada exclamó:

–Debo callarme ¿Verdad?

Fred y Carly, quienes no soltaban su mirada, asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

En la noche, Danny ser sintió inquieto, no dejaba de pensar en Eleny, como si él estuviera enamorado de ella. Sin embargo, no era así, su sonrisa le inquietaba, sus ojos cafés, sus facciones perfectas, su voz angelical ¿Pero qué era lo que sentía?

–Seguramente es su extrañeza…–después miró su reloj –Son apenas las nueve

Eran las nueve, por algún extraño motivo le dio por dormir temprano ¿Pero por qué? Cerró sus ojos y trató de dormir y borrar la imagen de Eleny de su cabeza:

–Eleny…es muy…linda…

Eleny era la más inquieta ahora. Las frases de Joyce, lo que dijo su padre…¿Se estaba enamorando de Danny? ¿O era cosa de adolescentes…? Creyó que salir de Noruega sería algo aburrido, pero al parecer acababa de conocer a su gran amor de Amity Park

Luego de dar varias vueltas en su cama, se levantó, tomó su iPod, reprodujo _Rose _de Anna Tsuchiya*, y también tomó su antología de Poemas de Edgar Allan Poe. No era la canción que quería escuchar, pero igual era música para ella, nadie la escuchaba así que musitó lentamente:

–Nunca me he enamorado, ahora que tengo 15…puede que me enamore de ese chico…Según lo que me han dicho mis amigas, mi madre y Joyce, el amor empieza con un primer síntoma, como cualquier enfermedad…la atracción.

Eleny agarró su celular y tecleó un mensaje a Joyce:

_**Joyce:**_

_**Te necesito en mi habitación, sé que es tarde…pero te necesito.**_

_**Ven pronto**_

_**Eleny**_

Con mucho temor, envió el mensaje, se acostó en posición fetal, Joyce le respondió.

_**¿Ahora? Estoy durmiendo.**_

Eleny contestó molesta

_**Ahora, es sobre Danny, no dejo de pensar en él**_

–A ver si con esto se aparece por aquí

Reenvió el mensaje, apagó el iPod y cerró el libro. Cuando se recostó nuevamente, cerró los ojos y recordó con suavidad cuando lo vió, cuando le sonrió. Sea cuál sea el sentimiento a Eleny verdadera mente le afectó….pero era por Danny que sentía esto.

De repente, tocaban la puerta de su habitación, ella sin levantarse dijo decaída:

–Adelante Joyce…

Joyce entró a la habitación de su hermana con expresión de preocupación, aunque con ganas de gritarle "te lo dije" y "Lo sabía"

–¿Qué pasó Eleny? –Joyce se acercó a ella y le dio palmaditas en la espalda

–Papá y tú tenían razón…tal vez me gusta Danny

–Lo sé… –la castaña de ojos verdes resistía las ganas de decirle a su hermana "Te lo dije". –No te culpo, a primera vista se ve que es guapo y una buena persona y no quiero angustiarte con esto pero…tiene novia.

–Oh, se ve que no pasa nada…–agregó Eleny con sarcasmo amargo.

–Mira, en vez de que te despiertes viendo una cruda realidad, duerme y sueña con una linda ilusión a su lado.

_"Jamás había sufrido así_" pensó Eleny para sí, estaba decaída, algo que jamás le sucedió en su vida…al menos por amor.

–¿Por qué no lo invitas a salir?

–¿¡YO!? ¿Recuerdas que pasó la última vez que invité a salir a alguien?

–Oh…si… –Joyce torció la boca nerviosa. –Pero tranquila, no pasa nada. Mañana invítalo a pasear…¡Te irá bien!

–Eso espero…

–Bueno, ya. Duérmete.

–Joyce, espera…

–¿Ahora qué? –dijo fastidiada la chica

–Pues…es que…–Eleny estaba sonrojándose. –Apenas es el primer día aquí y….ves lo que me pasó…

–Amor a primera vista hermanita. –Joyce abrió la puerta para irse. –Descansa

Joyce se marchó y Eleny se quedó pensando ¿Qué ocurriría con esto? ¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias de su posible atracción por él?

Pero luego de plantearse esas preguntas, pensó en lo que Joyce la había dicho. Invitarlo a Salir no era mala idea, así que para ahorrarse la molestia de hablar directamente así que decidió escribirle un mensaje:

_**Danny:**_

_**Hola, soy Eleny. No lo tomes a mal pero ¿Querrías salir conmigo mañana?**_

Al enviar el mensaje, Danny apagó el sonido y siguió dormido. Aunque después de haber enviado el mensaje, Eleny solo pensaba…sin embargo, trataba de dormir y pensar en todo lo que Joyce le había dicho.

* * *

Al amanecer, Eleny despertó con una extraña y anormal necesidad. Con somnolencia y desgano de dirigió a la sala, entonces se sentó en el primer sofá que vio, decaída.

_"¿En qué clase de problema me metí?"_

Joyce, quien traía una taza de café notó a su hermana así y se acercó a ella con algo de preocupación.

–¿Estás bien Eleny?

–La atracción duele

–Ley natural –dijo Joyce mientras encogía los hombros.

–Maldita ley natural, Joyce…–Eleny suspiró enojada. –Es mejor que esté soltera…

–Ay ya –la pelicastaña bebió un sorbo del café. –Tranquila…

De repente, el celular de Eleny sonó. Danny contestó el mensaje, aunque Eleny, llena de nervios le dio el celular a su hermana.

–Ve tú primero

–No, es para ti.

Eleny se fijó nerviosa qué decía:

_**Claro Eleny, te veo a las 2:00 pm, ¿te parece?**_

La noruega tenía una enorme felicidad contenida que quería sacar; Joyce la vio y…

–Adelante Joyce…

El grito de felicidad de Eleny era tanto una reliquia como un fastidio para Joyce.

–Espera…Eleny ¿Para qué lo invitaste a salir?

–No lo sé...solo lo hice

–Eso es atracción pura, Helen…

Asustada, Carly apareció y pudo notar el extraño entusiasmo de su hija pequeña.

–¿Qué pasa niña?

–La pequeña niña que antes era una niña ¡tiene una cita con Danny!

–¿¡QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?!

–¡Eleny tiene una cita con Danny!

–¡Oh!

_"Oh…mierda…"_ pensó Eleny.

–¿A qué hora?

–A las 2 de la tarde

–¡Oh hija, eso es estupendo!

_"Estúpido, mejor dicho"_ Eleny miraba a cualquiera lado.

–¿Y bien, hija?

–¿Bien qué?

–¿Tu hermana tiene razón? ¿Ese muchachito te gusta?

–Em…pues…–las mejillas de Eleny se coloreaban más y más. –Algo así

–¡Por favor! ¡Ayer dijiste que atraía!

–¿Atracción?

_"Maldita atracción, maldita atracción"_ pensaba mientras rehuía la pregunta. Eleny rehuía la atracción.

–¡Sí! ¡Eso me dijo!

–¿Qué esperas hija? ¡Ve a ponerme guapa!

Eleny caminó con recelo, mucho recelo. Viendo como su hermana y su madre se emocionaban.

–Maldito el día que llegué aquí, aunque conocí al chico más lindo que he visto en mi vida, prefiero estar en Noruega.

Subió a su habitación tan asustada, como si se dirigiera a su fortaleza. Al llegar se encerró, agarró su ropa, se dirigió al baño y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo:

–Espero no morir en esto

* * *

Listo! Por fin terminé de publicar. Les voy a decir una cosita; sé que muchos de ustedes adoran a Sam...y también sé que empiezan a identificarse con Eleny...pues miren, los próximos capítulos van a odiar/amar a ambas. Oh! Y también van a odiar/amar a Danny x3333 Pero bueno...

Espero que la hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	5. Intriga y Secretos

Holis! Bueno, antes de empezar déjenme decirles que...YA CASI TERMINÓ EL BORRADOR! Y estaré publicando, ya no tan seguido...ya la próxima semana entro a la escuela...cuenten conmigo cuando descanse de tareas x3 Por ahora ya tengo hasta el capítulo 11, me faltan 3 capítulos y haré algo interesante...como estaba a punto de obsesionarme con el anime "School Days" (hasta que supe tooodo lo que hacia Makoto y el final) decidí hacer un final bueno y un final malo, aunque ya mas adelante les contaré acerca de ambos finales y una secuela del final malo que escribiré hasta junio o julio x3

En fin, si es que leyeron (o les interesó) lo que escribí xD Ya sabrán como va a estar la cosa de ahora en adelante x3. Como sea...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**V**

**Intriga y Secretos**

En el parque de Amity Park, Eleny se encontraba viendo todo a su alrededor, esperando a su príncipe azul, Danny. Se sentía muy feliz, al fin obtuvo lo que quería…

De repente lo vió venir, sintió una fuerte palpitación en su cuerpo, trató de calmarse para no agitar su corazón, aunque no podía evitarlo. Se sentía muy bien, cuando se acercó a ella…la mirada de Eleny se iluminó:

–Hola Danny

–Hola Eleny ¿Cómo estás?

–Sientate –dijo Eleny mientras le ofrecía lugar en la banca donde ella estaba sentada

–Bueno… –dijo mientras se sentaba

–Mira, si te invité a salir es porque…

–Sentiste intriga por mí., ya sé, yo sentí lo mismo por ti…

–Lo sé…ayer no hablamos mucho

–Dime, Joyce dijo que eras noruega de nacimiento ¿Es cierto?

–La historia de mi familia es complicada. Yo era una bebé cuando nos mudamos a Noruega, allí fui educada y allí crecí. Soy legalmente europea, pero soy americana de sangre.

–¿Por qué se mudaron a Noruega?

–Querían conocer Europa, además, allí vive una tía de mi madre.

–Eres interesante Eleny, me gusta eso–dicho esto, entrecerró los ojos

Al oír "me gusta eso", el corazón de Eleny se exaltó, cosa muy mala para ella…de repente se vió que le faltaba el aire, Danny no dudo en ayudarla.

–¿Estás bien?

–Si, si, solo que…

_"No le digas de tu enfermedad Moon" _se decía Eleny a sí misma.

–¿Qué?

–Nada…nada

–Te ves mal ¿Quieres que te lleve con tus padres?

–¡No!...digo…no…estoy bien…esto es normal…

–¿Normal? ¿Estás enferma?

–Olvídalo…y dime… ¿Cómo es la vida aquí?

–Tranquila, solo cuando no atacan los fantasmas ¿Cómo te empezaron a gustar los fantasmas?

–Por Danny Phantom

Cuando Danny escuchó eso, por un segundo se le estrujó el corazón. Esa etapa de su vida tuvo que dejarla un tiempo por sus responsabilidades, y temía mucho el día en el que tuviera que volver a tomar ese álter ego, fuera la razón que fuera.

–¿Cómo fue que lo conociste?

–Por televisión, vi como luchaba con unos cuantos fantasmas, así que empecé a averiguar y me terminaron por gustar.

–Vaya…¿Y cómo es que llegaste aquí?

–Por el trabajo de mi padre, estaré aquí cuatro meses

–Cielos ¿Viajas mucho?

–No…odio salir de casa, al llegar aquí me sentí muy frustrada

–Tu vida es interesante, creo que no me equivoqué al salir contigo

_"Impide la palpitación veloz de tu corazón"_ era lo que Eleny grababa en su mente, pero Danny repitiéndole que era interesante ¿Cómo no iba a palpitar así?

–Y…Danny ¿Cómo es tu vida aquí?

–Ah…ya sabes…una familia cazafantasmas, una hermana ciertamente obsesiva, una novia gótica, un amigo amante de la tecnología, bueno…sobrevivo

–Si, tuve una amiga así…

–Increíble ¿Y…tienes novio en Noruega?

–¡Gulp!...este…no…no tenía y no tengo, de hecho…no he tenido en años, el último me mandó al diablo por una porrista superficial, así que…bueno…ya te explicaré después

–Pues ese chico fue in idiota…es decir, eres muy linda y todo eso

Eleny se sonrojó, se sentía feliz, el chico más lindo que había visto en su vida le decía que era linda. Danny se avergonzaba y sonrojaba.

–Bueno…es que, es cierto, eres muy linda y todo eso

Para Danny era muy difícil hablar de él sin mencionar a Danny Phantom, así que lo que hizo fue…

–Eleny…sé que nos conocemos apenas ayer, pero me has demostrado ser una buena amiga así que… –toma la mano de Eleny –Quiero confiarte un secreto

–¿Cuál?

–¿Qué tanto conoces a Danny Phantom?

–¡Sé todo sobre él, lo sé, a pesar de la distancia!

–¿Y una de las razones por las que llegaste aquí sin frustrarte fue él?

Ella confundida le respondió:

–Si…era la razón que hacía que olvidará mi enojo por mudarme ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Sin dejar de tomar sus manos, lleva a Eleny detrás de un árbol muy ancho, la suelta y se transforma en Danny Phantom

–Hay algo que no sabías de él…su verdadera identidad

Eleny quedó impactada…lo miró de pies a cabeza…quedó impactada…pero se exaltó y de nuevo sintió un dolor en el corazón:

–¿Estás bien Eleny?

–No, no es nada

–Dímelo, puedes confíar en mí

–No…no lo haré, no puedo hablar de esto con nadie

–Eleny, acabo de confiarte mi secreto

–Idiota…no puedes…no puedo confíarte algo tan grave o alguien que conocí ayer

–Eleny, este secreto ha puesto en peligro mi vida varias veces, puedes decírmelo…

Eleny lo miró, él se transformó en humano de nuevo, se sentaron en el pasto y ella tocándose el pecho confesó

–Danny…estoy enferma del corazón, veras, cuando era niña, una bebé prácticamente, nací con una enfermedad extraña del corazón, así que uso un marcapasos desde los 10 años, dicen que no es grave, pero puede matarme si me exalto demasiado… mi ataque más severo fue al llegar, me enojé y casi me desmayo…me siento muy…mal con esto…

–¿Por qué lo guardan en secreto?

–No lo sé –guarda silencio, después se dirige a Danny –¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en mitad fantasma?

–Hace meses, mis padres construyeron un portal fantasma, pero no les funcionó, así que entre Sam, Tucker y yo y yo echamos u vistazo, pero yo entré, no me fijé y no sé cómo se encendió y…ADN fantasma se cruzó con el mío y….cuando se cruzaba un fantasma, mi aliento fantasma me lo decía

Danny quedó conmovido de recordar su vida cómo mitad fantasma, Eleny quedó contenta de que alguien como Danny le confiara su secreto:

–Muy bien, creo que eres de fíar Eleny

–Lo mismo digo Danny…

–Escucha, nunca pensé que terminaría confiándole ese secreto a alguien más

–Ni yo, como te dije, no sé porque lo guardan, además, cuando llegamos Joyce creía que sería mejor si ella y yo nos hubiéramos quedado solas en Noruega

–¿Y qué dijeron?

–Se molestaron, eso hizo, tengo entendido que Joyce se marchara al parque y conociera a Jass

–Increíble, esa pequeña discusión empezó todo

–En parte

Se rieron, una risa que representaba tranquilidad, una tensión olvidada y se reían de ellos mismos.

Eleny le iba a enviar un mensaje a Joyce de lo feliz que estaba…hasta que..

–Danny…

Sam y Tucker estaban ante ellos….

–Oh, hola ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Buscarte, Jass dijo que estarías en el parque… –alegó Sam con duda

–Danny ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Tucker señalando a Eleny

–Ella es Eleny, es la hermana de Joyce, la chica de ayer

–Oh, hola…

–Mira, ella es Sam y él es Tucker

–Oh hola, Helen Moon, mucho gusto

La felicidad de Eleny se esfumó de repente al ver a Sam abrazar a Danny…decaída, sacó su celular y se alejó. Tecleó un mensaje molesta y lo envió rápido. El mensaje era para Joyce, quien mientras su hermana sufría, ella veía televisión. Recibió el mensaje que decía

_**Cita arruinada, llegaron su novia y su amigo, con Tucker no hay problema…lo que me molesta es Sam.**_

Joyce se rió y siguió viendo la tele, aunque…

–Pobre...algo me dice que estará duro conquistar a Danny.

Mientras tanto, Carly estaba en la cocina, pero al escuchar a su hija, fue a la sala y le preguntó:

–¿Qué pasó?

–Al parecer, todo iba bien en la cita de tu hija, hasta que llegó la novia

–¿Danny tiene novia?

–Si, eso me dijo Jass

–Pobre de mí nena, apenas lo conoció y ya debe rendirse

–No te preocupes mamá, no se desilusiona tan fácil

–Pero ¿Y el novio que la dejó por una porrista? ¿El chico que rechazó a tu hermana cuando lo invitó a salir?

–Bueno, bueno, ya entendí, la tercera es la vencida, mamá. No le pasará nada ¿O acaso se va a _morir_?

–Bueno, no era eso lo que quería decir, pero ¿Y si la lastima?

–No le va a pasar, no es tonta…bueno, no tanto.

–Eso espero, recuerda al chico que la rechazó

–Mamá…por favor…

Tanto Carly como Joyce esperaban Eleny saliera viva de esta. Pero, mientras tanto ella caminaba sofocada con Danny, Sam y Tucker:

–Y dime Eleny…¿Joyce tiene novia? –le dice Tucker en tono de ansiedad

–No…su último novio la engañó con una chica del club de ajedrez, un gran golpe para ella, y tuve que pegarle…estamos hablando de una chica de 16 años…no tienes oportunidad

–¿Y tú tienes novio? –preguntó Sam en tono de malicia.

De nuevo Eleny puso los ojos como platos, pero esta vez frunció el ceño molesta y cruzó los brazos. Danny notó su enojo y empezó a hablar.

–Em…Eleny…dinos ¿Quieres ir a Nasty Burguer?

–¿Nasty Burger? Joyce dijo que comió una hamburguesa…dijo que eran deliciosas pero…a diferencia de ella yo no como carne.

–Déjame adivinar…piensas que la carne –Sam empezaba a creer que Eleny también era superficial.

–¿Qué? ¡NO! Es decir…–a la chica se le acababan los argumentos ante la intimidación de Sam. –Es humano comer cosas que tuvieron cara…No soy muy vegetariana, he comido algo de carne en mi vida pero casi nunca la como.

–Creo que me caes bien –dijo Sam en tono compasivo

–Te perdimos Moon –replicó Tucker cruzando los brazos

–Por favor Tuck –reclamó el pelinegro. –Eleny es linda, además…ella quería conocer a Danny Phantom…

Tucker y Sam se sorprendieron, pero Danny estaba relajado, así que siguió hablando:

–Se lo dije, lo merecía…

–Osea que sabe que….

–Él me confió su secreto –dijo Eleny inocentemente. –Así como yo le confié el mío…

–¿Qué?

Los dos amigos se miraron, Eleny evitó verlos. Danny, aún relajado tranquilizó a todos:

–Luego les platico muchachos. –el chico miró a la noruega. –Tranquila Eleny no pasa nada –esto último lo dijo cariñosamente.

Ese cariño tan leve hizo sentir a Eleny muy bien, y un sonrojo delató su tranquilidad, pero por desgracia Sam contempló eso furiosa y sin decir nada besó a Danny. Tucker solo demostró un pequeño toque de fastidio pero Eleny si se sintió ofendida, todo el alivio que sentía automáticamente se volvió frustración.

Cuando la gótica se separó de Danny, le echó una mirada retadora y una sonrisa cretina a la chica noruega pero Tucker se dirigió a Eleny:

–Era lindo al principio ¿Sabes? Después, al estar mucho tiempo con ellos empezó a fastidiarme.

–A mí me duele…–susurró Eleny decaída.

–¿Perdón?

Algo dentro de la chica la obligaba a recalcar su dolor frente a Danny, por más que ella se negara, después él la miró de nuevo y se alejó de Sam para estar a su lado.

–¿Te sientes mal?

–Muy mal….digo –la chica se tocaba el corazón. –Hace mucho tiempo que no me da un ataque…desde hace varios días.

–Bueno…

Confusión en Tucker, celos en Sam, dolor en Eleny y relajación en Danny, aquellos sentimientos florecían entre los cuatro amigos.

La pobre chica noruega miraba a todos lados buscando un pretexto para entablar una conversación y romper el incómodo silencio, justo cuando estaba pensando cómo huir de ahí, un milagro la ayudó y su celular sonó

_"¡Es Joyce!"_

Aunque al leer el mensaje de su hermana…

_**Hola Eleny ¿Cómo va tu cita arruinada?**_

Apretó el celular, quería tirarlo, pero soportó las ganas.

–¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntar Danny notando el malestar de su nueva amiga.

–Oh si Danny…estoy perfecta –contestó esta con un sarcasmo muy amargo.

Joyce tenía razón, su cita fue arruinada, pero la chica debía mantenerse tranquila para no quedar mal ante nadie, mucho menos con el trío enfrente. Solo contestó el mensaje lo más maduramente que pudo…

_**Zorra.**_

…algo que indignó a Joyce.

–¡Mamá! –gritó Joyce. –¡Eleny me dijo "zorra"!

–Oh santo cielo…–se sorprendió Carly. –Si está molesta.

* * *

Al poco rato, los tres ya estaban en Nasty Burger. La noruega contemplaba su hamburguesa vegetariana, veía como Sam y Tucker comían tranquilos y como Danny regresaba con su hamburguesa de la caja:

–¿Por qué no comes? –dijo Sam…hipócritamente.

–No sé….creo que no tengo hambre

_"Jævla"* _pensó Eleny frustrada.

–¿Y sabes hablar noruego?

–Por supuesto…

–Di algo…

–¿En serio? –Eleny no tenía interés en hablar si idioma natal en aquel momento

–¡Si!

–Bien… –suspiró Eleny. –_Hei, kjære venn, kjære jente kjærlighet interesse, og jeg vet ikke*_

–Interesante...¿Dónde estudiarás aquí?

–Mmmm... –contestó con desinterés la chica. –Según mi padre, arreglará a todo para que estudie en Casper High estos cuatro meses…

–¡Estudiaremos juntos entonces! –expresó Danny con felicidad.

–Si...genial... –dijo Sam con fastidio

–Vamos Sam ¿En qué te afecta? –Tucker intentaba convencer a la chica.

Sam miró a su amigo como si intentara decirle con la mirada lo que pasó, Eleny se pretextó su celular, buscando algo que la salvarla, por lo que tuvo que fingir haber recibido un mensaje de Joyce.

–¿Qué? –dijo Eleny fingiendo enojarse. –¡Déjame en paz Joyce!

–¿Qué pasa Eleny?

–Debo irme, mi hermana me está molestando. Los veo luego, muchachos.

Salió de ahí veloz y ligeramente, como si el ritmo de su caminar fuera meramente hereditario. Se sentía decepcionada por el amor, decaída sintió como se estaba oponiendo a la relación de Danny y Sam por un simple capricho, solo llevaba ahí un día ¿Cómo podría estar segura de que si lo que sentía por Danny podría llegar a ser algo más que atracción?

Tan solo salió de ahí, buscando el camino más próximo a su casa, hasta que una camioneta negra se detuvo al verla caminar y el conductor llamó a la chica.

–¿Eleny?

Eleny volteó y pudo ver que la camioneta era la de su familia y el conductor era su padre, Fred.

–Hola papá –caminó Eleny hacia la camioneta. –Saliste temprano del trabajo.

–No era mucho, sube... –Fred sonrió. –¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?

Eleny subió sin decir nada. Su miedo e impotencia le impedían hablar, apenas el auto arrancó, Fred supo la verdad, su querida hija estaba molesta.

–Eleny, cariño...no te molestes, estaremos cinco meses aquí. Tal vez él se fije en ti pronto

–¿Lo crees papá?

–Veras que si, hija mía.

La chica noruega sonrió victoriosa.

–Gracias papá...

–De nada querida

Ya no podía más, la atracción que la dejó en vela el resto de la noche, la intriga que sintió esa mañana y esa tarde al lado de Danny, pero no tenía sentido, lo acababa de conocer. Trató de no pensar en eso durante el camino.

* * *

_*Jævla: _Maldita

_*Hei, kjære venn, kjære jente kjærlighet interesse, og jeg vet ikke: _Hola querido amigo, querido interés amoroso y chica que no conozco.

(¿Se nota que use el traductor de Google? xD)

* * *

Bueno, tuve muchas dudas antes de publicar el capitulo más que nada por la prematura confianza mutua entre Danny y Eleny, pero no me odien, hace tiempo les dije que Sam sería semi-antagonista xD Y además no recuerdo como era Tucker, así que comprendan el porqué lo hice neutral xD Pero bueno...

Espero que les haya gustado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	6. Primer día

Hola! Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por haber hecho a Sam tan así...pero este capítulo lo escribí hace (si no mal recuerdo) dos o tres años y ahí Sam me caía de la patada. Pero no se preocupen, que ya aquí verán a la Sam de siempre, eso sí, conservando sus celos por Eleny, pronto vendrá una amistad entre ellas dos...las hubiera hecho enemigas pero una amistad rota por culpa del amor era un buen ingrediente para el drama x3

Hice este capítulo tres días antes de mi regreso a la escuela ya que representa el inicio de clases de Eleny y Joyce en Casper High y pensé que, aunque me recuerda que el próximo martes entro a la escuela sería bueno publicarlo :3 Como sea...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**VI**

**Primer día**

El auto de la familia Moon marcaba nuevamente otro destino, la secundaria Casper High. Era lunes por la mañana, Eleny y Joyce iban hacia donde estudiarían por tres meses, a Joyce le gustaba la idea ya que no tenía problema en socializar pero era Eleny la que no soportaba la idea de estudiar en el mismo lugar que Danny, Sam y Tucker, de hecho…el estudiar con Danny le parecía…malo. Después de aquella fatídica cita, ella no pudo salir de su casa por dos días por miedo a encontrarse con él, pero Joyce la consolaba:

–Eleny…la escuela se ve grande, dudo que lo vayas a ver.

–Ojala te escuche el cielo, Joyce…

–Eleny, ya cálmate ¿Si?

La chica no se podía calmar, no se recuperaba de esa cita tan fanática, cuando el auto de los Moon llegó, Eleny, Joyce y Carly bajaron de y entraron a la tranquila escuela, ya que era hora de clases, el corazón de Eleny sentía miedo a este cambio porque obviamente era la nueva; la perfecta desconocida en Casper High, su única ilusión, no encontrarse con Danny, Sam o Tucker…o bueno, Tucker tal vez…

–La escuela es linda…¿O no hermanita?

–Sí, Joyce, es muy linda…

–Ahora muchachos, prométanme que se van a partir muy bien y van a hacer excelentes estudiantes

–Claro mamá –asintieron las chicas

Finalmente llegaron a la dirección, cuando Carly tocó la puerta, una voz femenina pidió:

–Adelante…

Las tres mujeres pasaron a la oficina. Allí mismo estaba una mujer bajita, de cabello negro y rasgos asiáticos, la directora Ishiyama, quién estaba ocupada atendiendo unos asuntos:

–Buenos días directora.

La directora fijó la mirada hacia Carly y sus dos hijas:

–Buenos días. Adelante, tomen asiento.

–Gracias –dicho esto, Carly y Eleny se sentaron en las sillas frente al escritorio, Joyce se mantuvo levantada.

–Me imagino que usted es Carly Moon

–Así es, mucho gusto –dicho esto, estrecharon su mano

–¿Ellas son sus hijas?

–Sí, ella es Helen y ella es Johanne Patrice

–Hola, mucho gusto….

–Hola…

–Muy bien, sus hijos tenían buenas calificaciones, creo que ellas pueden empezar cuanto antes.

–Ah…¿En serio? –preguntó Eleny algo asustada…

–Sí, les asignaremos su casillero y su horario.

–Muy bien…

Joyce mostraba desánimo y Eleny miedo, ya no podía esperar a huír de la oficina, ir a cualquiera salón donde no se toparan con…él

–De acuerdo, llevaré a las muchachas a sus salones respectivos,

La directora se levantó de su asiento, al igual que Eleny y Carly, una vez más Carly y la directora Ishiyama estrecharon sus manos. Después de eso, la mujer se despidió de sus hijas:

–Eleny, Joyce, las quiero. Disfruten su primer día. –les dio a ambas chicas un beso en la frente, se dirigió la puerta y la abrió. –Con permiso directora Ishiyama

Dicho eso, Carly se fue.

–Muy bien muchachas, vamos –dijo la directora Ishiyama mientras salía de la oficina con Joyce y Eleny

Las tres caminaban por la escuela, Eleny se mostraba todavía preocupada, no se percató del camino y de repente llegaron a un salón, la directora Ishiyama miró a Eleny y le dijo:

–Este será tu salón Helen.

La mujer asiática abrió la puerta, Eleny se escondió para no ver el salón pero escuchó:

–Profesora, disculpe que interrumpa pero quiero presentarle a la clase a la nueva alumna.

–Muy bien –contestó una voz femenina.

La profesora Martínez era la maestra de química. Sí, allí estaban Danny, Sam y Tucker con el resto de la clase, la directora se dirigió a los alumnos

–Muy bien alumnos, quiero que conozcan a su nueva compañera –después volteó hacia Eleny. – Vamos Helen, no seas tímida.

Entró al salón volteando hacia la derecha sonrojada, ignorando a la clase, pero cuando los tres chicos la vieron…

_"¿Eleny? ¿Es Eleny?"_ pensaban los tres al verla, Eleny seguía sin voltear, pero cuando los vio, se sonrojó y pensó _"No…no pueden ser…"_

–Alumnos, ella es Helen Moon, es de Noruega y de ahora en adelante va a estudiar con ustedes.

La joven profesora era rubia de ojos azules con expresión de alegría en su rostro. Todo un estereotipo. Aquella mujer recibió a Eleny mientras la directora se iba.

–Helen, querida, no seas tímida. Estás en confianza.

Eleny caminó lentamente hacia el frente del salón quedando frente a todos, pero eso sí, seguía volteada y sonrojada:

–Muy bien Helen ¿De dónde vienes?

–Noruega, cerca de Oslo.

–Qué bien ¿Y qué edad tienes primor?

–Quince…

–¿Qué te gusta hacer?

–Uh bueno… –Eleny volteó al frente impactándose con la mirada de Danny, apartando la mirada violentamente. –Me gusta el…diseño de modas…

_"¿Diseño? Ella nunca dijo nada sobre diseño" _

–¡Oh que bien, Helen!

–Llámeme Eleny, por favor…

–Muy bien Eleny, cariño, siéntate por favor en…uh…

La profesora Martínez vió que no había más que un lugar al lado de Sam, pero notó que Danny no dejaba de mirar a Eleny, provocando el sonrojo de esta, por lo que:

–Joven Foley, siéntese al lado de la señorita Manson para que la señorita Moon se siente al lado del joven Fenton.

–¿¡QUÉ!? –dijeron sorprendidos al unísono Danny, Sam, Tucker y Eleny.

Los cuatro chicos sintieron sorpresa, pero Eleny además sentía miedo y Sam furia.

–¿Qué esperas cariño? Ve a tu lugar.

Tucker quiso esperarse hasta que Eleny se dirigiera al lugar para irse, cuando Eleny se dirigió, saludó temerosa:

–Hola Tucker

–Hola Eleny –saludó Tucker con una sonrisa, después se fue con Sam

Eleny se sentó al lado de Danny, aún sonrojada y temerosa y lo saludó:

–Muy bien muchachas, vamos a seguir con la clase…

Eleny tuvo que poner atención, podría ser que estuviera viendo un tema que no ha visto en Noruega o que ya vio pero de algo estaba segura, no iba a poder concentrarse con Danny a su lado y más con Sam amenazándola mentalmente.

Pero también estaba Danny, quién veía de reojo a su amiga, notaba que estaba asustada por algún motivo, por lo que agarró de su hoja de su cuaderno y le escribió, para luego pasársela a Eleny, cuando esta le leyó decía:

**Eleny ¿almorzarías con Tucker, Sam y yo? =)**

Eleny no evitó sonrojarse y le respondió:

**Claro, ¿Por qué no? :)**

Sam sentía incertidumbre por Eleny, Tucker la calmaba:

–No te pongas así, todo va a estar bien

–Eleny es muy linda, temo que…

–No quiero decirte esto Sam pero eso es no confiar en Danny

Sam miró a Tucker y solo suspiró:

–Es verdad, debo confiar con él

Sam volteó a ver a su novio y a Eleny, no hacían nada salvo escuchar a la profesora, sonrientes, por lo que se calmó:

–Si…

Pero no sabía que Eleny y Danny se daban recaditos en esa hoja.

**¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba el diseño?**

Eleny respondió:

**No hablamos mucho ¿recuerdas?**

Así estuvieron Danny y Eleny toda la clase, claro que ponían atención pero cuando se aburrían se ponían a platicar por medio de esa nota. Terminando la clase, Danny y Eleny salieron juntos

–¿Y entonces Eleny? ¿Ya te acostumbraste?

–Un poco, es mi primera clase –después ríen

Danny detuvo a Eleny para esperar a Sam y Tucker, cuando estos salieron, Eleny se limitó a saludar a Sam:

–Hola Sam…

–Hola Eleny…

Después los cuatro empezaron a caminar:

–Así que… ¿Estudiarás aquí?

–Creí haberles dicho hace días…

A pesar de que Eleny se esforzó por olvidar completamente aquella fatídica, Danny nunca la olvidó, de hecho le gustaba recordarla.

–¡Eso es genial Eleny! –sorpresivamente Tucker abrazó a Eleny

–Sí,…eso será fabuloso –contestó Sam molesta.

Con suma decepción, Eleny notó el ceño fruncido de esta, sentía culpa porque no se podía hablar con ella, por lo cual Eleny en voz baja

–Por Sam no te preocupes…

–¿Huh?

–Sí, ella no se acostumbra tan fácil a la gente.

Luego de contemplar como Eleny estaba molesta y Sam furiosa, Danny se puso a pensar y después detuvo a sus amigos y novia:

–¿Qué?

–¿Ocurre algo?

–¿Qué pasa?

Danny tomó la mano de Sam y se fue a su lado, quedando entre Eleny y Sam, pero la noruega los ignora:

–¿Qué hiciste viejo?

–No me juzgues, tengo un truco. –Danny miró pícaramente a Eleny, quién lo ignoraba con el ceño fruncido.

–Eleny… –titubeó Sam notando la intención de su novio. –¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase…?

–Bueno…no tengo idea. Debo ir por mi horario y apenas van a asignarme mi casillero.

–Bueno ¿Ves aquellos casilleros? –la gótica señaló los casilleros a los que se acercaban.

–Eh…¿Si?

–Allá nos vemos para almorzar juntos –le sonrió Sam a Eleny, para descontento de ella y de sus acompañantes.

–Ahm…bueno…

–No –interrumpió el chico mitad fantasma. –Voy a acompañarla si no les importa ¿Te llevo Eleny?

Sam sentía como su sangre hervía, pero Eleny se sonrojaba. Su tímidez fluía y la volvía insegura:

–No…yo estaré bien y…

–Insisto, por favor…–Danny le sonreía con picardía a Eleny

La noruega suspiró. Podía pedirle ayuda a Tucker o incluso a la propia Sam pero Danny era quién la quería ayudar y ya no tenía de otra.

–Está bien, vamos…

–Nos vemos –Danny besó a Sam y se despidió de ella y Tucker para ir con Eleny.

La gótica se sentía tan insegura con la presencia de Eleny:

–¿No te has dado cuenta de que Eleny solo quiere llevarse bien contigo?

–¡¿Y tú no te das cuenta de cómo mira a Danny?!

–Deberías confiar en él, y te lo he dicho muchas veces.

Mientras tanto, Danny y Eleny caminaban hacia la dirección. Ambos podían notar que todos los miraban. Eleny era la novedad ahora; La perfecta y bonita chica nueva…y eso no le gustaba.

Todas las miradas la intimidaban y ni al lado de Danny sentía seguridad alguna

–Por favor, dejen de mirarme…–sollozó la noruega en voz baja.

–¿Qué dijiste?

–Detén esto –Eleny le dijo al oído a Danny. –No soporto que me miren tanto…

–Es natural, eres bonita.

–No es eso –el sonrojo y su ceño fruncido hacían su rostro molesto más hermoso. –Soy europea y soy nueva ¿Es natural que todos me miren?

–Eh…acabo de decir que si

–¡Cállate! –se cubrió la cara con las manos. –No quiero observada…

–No te exaltes, te hará daño.

_"¿A que juega este tipo? Me cuida como si le importara y lo conocí apenas la semana pasada" _pensó Eleny molesta.

–Estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte. –la chica cruzó los brazos y se dignó a ignorar a Danny.

–¿Cómo quieras…?

Eleny pensó bien. Estaba condenada, siempre supo que su llegada a Amity Park estaría plagada de problemas y tuvo razón y allí estaba la prueba perfecta; un hermoso chico de ojos azules y cabello negro cuya novia la odiaba, que resultó ser su ídolo de siempre y para colmo se estaba fijando en él.

¿Podía ser peor?

–Listo, oficina principal. Ojala nos toque en las mismas clases hoy Eleny, suerte. –Danny volvió a sonreírle a Eleny.

_"Si, si puede ser peor"_

–Gracias…lo mismo espero… –Eleny entró a la oficina pero antes… –Te veo en el almuerzo Danny

–Hasta luego Eleny. –dicho esto se fue.

–Maldita sea…–vociferó la noruega apenas el chico se fue

En la tarde, a la hora del almuerzo Eleny comía inquieta, aún cuando estaba sentada en una mesa alejada era el centro de atención y le molestaba:

–Ya dejen de mirarme –seguía diciendo en voz baja la chica noruega.

Las chicas la miraban con interés, las chicas con recelo ¿Era tanto el interés que se tenía por una chica europea?

–Eleny…

Al voltear hacia quien la llamaba, eran Joyce y Jazz, pero su hermana estaba escondida detrás de la pelirroja

–Hola Joyce, hola Jazz…¿Por qué…?

–Los chicos no dejan de pedirme mi número es…¡perturbante! –Joyce lucía paranoica.

–No la han dejado en paz en todo el día –habló Jazz por ella

–¿No almorzarías con mi hermano?

–No, decidí no esperarlo…–Eleny volteó hacia su comida. –Él, Sam y Tucker tienen cosas más importantes que hacer que esperarme y…

–Hermanita, debes dejar de hacer eso. Tu atracción hacia Danny te va a volver loca

–Espera –Jazz interrumpió a Joyce. –¿Te gusta Danny?

–Ojala no fuera así –un sonrojo invadió el rostro de la noruega

–Oh, pobre de ti Eleny…

–Gracias Jazz –agregó sarcásticamente Eleny.

–Como sea, comeremos en el patio

–Nos vemos Eleny…–dicho esto ambas se fueron.

Joyce seguía escondiéndose. Por desgracia ella también se había vuelto el centro de atención. Las hermanas Moon estaban condenadas y eso era malo. Pero Eleny decidió ignorar su realidad comiendo.

En ese instante, Danny, Sam y Tucker caminaban con sus respectivos almuerzos.

–Debió irse con Joyce

–Imposible Tuck. Si Eleny es idolatrada, me imagino que Joyce también lo es.

–Danny –intervino Sam fríamente. –¿Te estás preocupando demasiado por Eleny o es mi imaginación?

–Oh Sam –el pelinegro rio y luego le robó un beso a su novia. –No te enceles.

Para colmo de males, Eleny por accidente contempló esa escena. Aguantando las lágrimas en sus ojos marrones, ignoró todo. Como siempre lo hecho, pero con ese rostro de dolor y decepción logró captar la atención de Tucker…

–Encontré a Eleny –anunció Tucker a sus amigos

En Danny se encendió una pequeña luz de esperanza en sus ojos azules al escuchar mientras que Sam miró amenazadoramente a su amigo. Cuando los tres se acercaron a la chica noruega esta se encontraba tremendamente deprimida.

–Pensé que nos esperarías Eleny. –señaló el pelinegro a una decaída Eleny

La noruega solo volteó a sus amigos por unos segundos y luego observando su ensalada de papa.

–Ah, hola chicos. Lo siento mucho chicos…pensé que tendrían mejores cosas que hacer que….bueno, esperarme…

–¡No digas eso Eleny! –el moreno buscaba animar a su europea amiga. –Te hubiéramos esperado…bueno, si te soy honesto Danny si iba a esperarte…

–Ah, grandioso…

–Eleny, te veo decaída ¿Todo está bien?

_"Zorra hipócrita"_

–No te preocupes por mí Sam. Estoy perfecta –Eleny decidió tomar su charola y levantarse. –Mejor me iré con Joyce….

–¡No, Eleny! –detuvo Danny a la chica. –No te vayas…

Una corta meditación y un largo suspiro de resignación fueron lo que obligaron a Eleny a quedarse.

–Bien, me quedo

–Ah, bien…

Cuando los tres se sentaron, Eleny procedió a ignorarlos. Amaneció con la sutil esperanza de no encontrarse a ninguno de los tres y ahora estaba sentada junto a ellos, almorzando:

–Eleny ¿Cómo te fue?

–Bien, logré sobrevivir. Gente que no paraba de mirarme –dijo Eleny fríamente. –Agh, lo odio.

La noruega procedió a comer calladamente. Sin embargo Tucker buscaba hacer que la chica hablara con Sam

–Eleny ¿Por qué comes ensalada de papa?

–No iba a comer jamón. Cuando mi familia cena jamón, tengo que cenar en mi cuarto.

–Sé lo que sientes. No puedo estar cerca de estos dos tipos cuando comen hamburguesas.

–Eso pude ver hace unos días. –la noruega fingió sonreír

–Y deberías verlos comer –se quejó Sam

Para ironía de las chicas, al voltear hacia Danny y Tucker, ambos comían rápidamente, pero se detuvieron al sentir los ojos lilas de Sam y los ojos cafés de Eleny sobre ellos.

–¿Qué? –dijeron los dos chicos sorprendidos y con la boca llena.

Eleny no pudo evitar reír cuando ambos hicieron eso y Sam rió con ella. Danny sonrió victorioso y le agradeció a Tucker con la mirada.

–Puedo ver eso –agregaba realmente contenta la noruega´

–¿Ves de lo que hablo? –Sam volvió a reír.

–¡Acabo de decir que sí! –Eleny siguió a Sam. –_Jeg visste (Lo sabía)_

–Bien, bien…–Sam detenía su risa. –Ya entendí…

–¿Y bien Eleny? ¿Te gustó este lugar?

–Creo que si Sam…creo que si…

Para asegurarme de que nadie la observara, Eleny miró a su alrededor. Pero por desgracia allí estaba las miradas de todos.

–Solo espero que todas estas personas dejen de mirarme.

En eso, el celular de Eleny sonó:

_**Ayuda! Nos nos dejan en paz ni a mí ni a Jazz. Si podrías ayudarme…**_

_**Joyce**_

–¿Me ayudarían a salvar a mi hermana y a Jazz de aquellos tontos que no dejan de observarlo?

–Naturalmente, Jazz es mi hermana

–Oh, espléndido ¡Vamos!

Con la comida a medio comer, los cuatro se levantaron, no sin que antes Danny detuviera a Eleny:

–¿Qué quieres?

–Eleny ¿Querrías salir conmigo, para enmendar lo de aquel día? Como amigos, claro está.

La chica se quedó sin palabras. Luego de sonrojarse y sonreír…

–Está bien…pero como amigos.

–Bien ¿La heladería? ¿El jueves a las 6:00?

–Muy bien

Pero nadie notó que Sam notó la escena, llena de sorpresa y de ira miró amenazadoramente a Eleny, quien se intimidó con su mirada. Después los cuatros corrieron hacía el patio.

* * *

¿No les dije? Estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, si puedo lo acabo mañana...si no...hasta cuando esté libre de tareas xD Fue lindo pasar mis vacaciones escribiendo para todos ustedes y que lo valoraran, ya regresaré con más, lo prometo :)

Espero que les haya gustado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	7. Celos

Hola! Perdonen por favor mi tardanza pero como he estado ocupada (escribiendo y dibujando estupideces) con la escuela, no pude seguir este fic, pero por suerte ¿Qué creen¿ Ya casi lo acabo! Solo me faltan los tres últimos capítulos y los dos finales, estoy cerquita. Mientras estoy buscando quién me ayude con el Good End, debido al lemmon que hay entre Danny y Eleny xD Porque soy muy mala escribiendo lemmon x333 Pero bueno...ya lo tendré listo a más tardar en abril, por mis vacaciones de semana santa pero si la terminaré!

Como sea...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**VII**

**Celos**

Y desde el día que llegó Eleny así ha sido. Siempre que Eleny y Joyce llegaban, Danny era el primero en saludar a la menor de las hermanas, Joyce y Jazz empezaban a creer que algo había entre ellos. Tres semanas habían pasado desde la llegada de la familia Moon y las dos hijas se habían encariñado con ese lugar. Eleny siempre estaba con Danny, lo cual empeoraba los celos de Sam así como la ya de por sí profunda atracción de la noruega hacía el chico. Aunque tanto Danny como Tucker intentaban que Sam y Eleny se llevaran bien; era imposible que la dulce y tímida personalidad de la chica europea encajara con la retraída y algo agresiva personalidad de la chica gótica…a momentos se llevaban pero no siempre.

Un día en los pasillos de Casper Nigh, Sam estaba en su casillero acomodando sus cosas, completamente enojada:

–Estúpida Eleny, esa chica va a volverme loca…

–¿Sam?

Justo la voz que ella no quería oír.

Sam cerró el casillero sorprendida, cuando vio que era Eleny quién la llamaba frunció el ceño y sus ojos color lila explotaban de furia ante la mirada tierna de Eleny.

–¿Qué quieres Eleny?

–Acerca de lo de Danny…quiero que sepas que nunca quise entrometerme en su relación…

–¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué hiciste?

–¡Nada! ¡No he hecho nada! Solo quiero que sepas qué…

–¡Chicas! –se escuchó un grito a lo lejos

Cuando ambas voltearon hacia quien las llamó, eran Danny y Tucker, las mejillas de Eleny se sonrojaron combinándola con su mirada de preocupación

–Hola chicas –Danny se acercó a Sam y le dio un beso mientras la saludaba

–Sam, Eleny –saludó Tucker

–Hola Danny, hola Tuck

–Sí, hola chicos…–Eleny saludó fingiendo sonreír.

–Eleny ¿Estás bien?

–¡Argh! ¡Estoy harta de que me trates como si tuviera algo! No tengo nada…¡Sólo mil cosas en la cabeza y una leve enfermedad en el corazón, pero lejos de ahí no tengo nada!

Tucker y Sam enmudecieron. No tenían ni la menor idea del mal de Eleny, quién estaba hecha una furia. Tal vez eran celos, Danny también quedó sorprendido al oír así a alguien como Eleny:

–Solo…solo déjame en paz ¿Si? –dicho esto Eleny se fue.

–No sabía que Eleny estaba enferma del corazón.

–Lo está Tuck, usa un discreto marcapasos. Dice que no es grave pero si se exalta mucho puede hacerle daño. No quiere que nadie lo sepa.

–¿Tratas de decirme que es ese el secreto que te confió?

–Sí, ese es…

Danny veía como Eleny se alejaba. Molesta, completamente enfadada. Ahora que hacía cuentas, ella no se comportó así nunca. Todo cambió después de la primera cita, en donde todo iba bien hasta que Tucker y San llegaron. Desde entonces, Eleny cambió. Ahora era fría, no soportaba estar con Sam y Tucker…aunque con Tuck ya se llevaba bien ¿El problema acaso era Sam?

–Voy por Eleny…

–¿Qué?

Danny se despide de sus dos amigas, no sin antes darle un dulce beso en la frente a Sam y luego correr tras Eleny

–Sam…

–¿Sabes algo Tucker? Siento ganas de matar a Eleny y luego a Danny…

–Sí, sí, ya mejor vámonos –Tucker empujó a su amiga y se fueron hacia el otro lado.

Danny trataba de alcanzar a una casi exaltada Eleny a su amiga y se fueron lo molesta que se sentía su amiga.

–¡Eleny! ¡Espera!

–¿Qué quieres Fenton?

–¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

–Danny, es divertido estar contigo pero no cuando sé que me entrometo entre Sam y tú

–Eleny, Sam no…

–Lo último que quiero es hacer que Sam te deje –Eleny dio media vuelta pero en eso, Danny la detuvo.

–Eres mi amiga, aunque a Tuck lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, te quiero igual que él.

La noruega volteó hacia Danny extrañada.

–Bueno…pero…no quise decirlo así pero…pero…me entiendes…

–Sí, te entiendo…

–Sólo somos amigos y Sam entiende eso

–¿Seguro?

–Si…

Eleny sintió tal alegría que abrazó a Danny, quién correspondió feliz.

–¿Te he dicho que eres especial para mí?

–No, jamás –el pelinegro se sonrojó

–Lo eres, eres realmente especial para mí.

–Oh, gracias…

–Saben que no es momento de abrazos ¿O si señor Fenton, señorita Moon?

Los dos jóvenes se separaron apenas escucharon esa voz, la cual pertenecía a aquel profesor calvo de ojos oscuros y barba negra.

–Señor Lancer…

–¡Oh, discúlpenos!

–Señorita Moon, usted es nueva y no ha causado problemas así que esta es solamente su primera llamada. –la mirada seria se dirigió a Danny. –En cuanto a usted, señor Fenton…mejor cuídese.

–Eh…claro…

–Mejor vámonos Eleny –el chico tomó la mano de la noruega.

El profesor observó a ambos jóvenes con desaprobación mientras se echaban a correr.

–¡No corran por los pasillos!

Mientras se alejaban ambos reían. Por un segundo, Eleny olvidó el dolor y la preocupación que significaban el estar con Danny. Lo quería, le gustaba, la atracción era fuerte y lo sabía. Por otro lado Danny se sentía feliz de estar con Eleny, de verla feliz, a solo tres semanas de conocerlo la quería mucho, y quería verla feliz porque no se sabía cuándo su enfermedad podría matarla:

–¡Danny, vamos tarde a clase!

–¡Ay no!

–Ni corriendo llegaremos al salón ¿Qué haremos?

El chico mitad fantasma sonrió. Sin decir nada se transformó y tomó a su amiga de la cintura:

–¿Sabías que soy rápido?

–Creo que sí

Y así, sosteniendo a Eleny, Danny empezó a volar. La chica empezó a disfrutar el estar con Danny Phantom. El chico volaba con gran velocidad y antes de darse cuenta estaban en el salón.

–¿Y bien?

–Fabuloso –Eleny sonrió mientras Danny volvía a su estado humano.

Cuando abrieron la puerta no estaba la profesora, así que tuvieron oportunidad de entrar al salón. Al entrar fueron recibidos por la mirada sorprendida de Sam y Tucker.

–¿Por qué llegaron hasta ahora? –preguntó Tucker sospechando

–Lancer nos detuvo.

–Nada grave –Eleny rio mientras se sentaban

Sam volvió a contemplar, llena de rabia…pero a Eleny ya no le importaba, estaba con Danny y tenía fe de que todo saldría bien.

Más tarde, durante la clase, Eleny observaba a Sam mientras dibujaba en un cuaderno de hojas blancas. Cuando Danny observó lo que Eleny hacía le envió una nota:

_¿Qué haces?_

Eleny sólo garabateó y le mostró el blog

_Sólo mira, amigo._

Danny miró sigilosamente el blog. Era nada más y nada menos que el boceto de un vestido de fiesta color negro y morado, aunque el vestido era hermoso, lo que impresionó a Danny fue el que la modelo de aquella bella vestimenta era la propia Sam.

_¿Es Sam? ¿La modelo es Sam?_

Eleny leyó sonriente la respuesta de Danny y sólo le respondió:

_Claro, aunque no nos llevamos bien, espero algún día confeccionarle este vestido como regalo. Nada mal para una diseñadora de modas ¿Eh?_

El chico mitad fantasma no pudo evitar sonreír. Eleny realmente quería llevarse bien con Sam.

_Espero que puedas, me gustaría ver como haces ese vestido y como Sam lo modela. Serás una gran diseñadora :)_

Aunque dejaron de prestarle atención a la clase, se divertían enviándose notitas. Pero Sam miraba todo y los celos volvían a estar presentes.

_Tú serás un gran astronauta…el mejor amigo astronauta de una diseñadora de modas._

_"No me imagino a un astronauta casado con una diseñadora de modas…pero si no me lo imagino es porque jamás va a pasar"_ pensó Eleny.

_Ya lo creo Eleny, gracias :D_

Una sonrisa se tatuó en el rostro de Eleny al leer la nota. Pero decidieron no pasarse notas para seguir prestando atención. Aunque en la mente de la noruega se plateaba una pregunta: ¿Cómo mejorar la relación con Sam? ¿Qué debía sacrificar por conseguir ser su amiga?

* * *

En la tarde Sam se dirigía hacia la cafetería. Le había extrañado del mensaje de Eleny. Sonaba serio ¿Y si realmente estaba enamorada de Danny? ¿Cómo podría perdonarle a una chica europea que acababa de llegar el quitarle a su novio?

–Espero que sea importante Helen –dijo al llegar a la cafetería y ver a una preocupada Eleny bebiendo un jugo.

Mientras tanto, la chica europea estaba pensativa ¿Por qué tenía y separarse de Danny por obra de Sam?

–Hola Eleny…

–Oh, hola Sam, por favor siéntate –contestó Eleny sin ver a Sam

–Claro –la gótica se sentó enfrente de Eleny –¿Por qué me enviaste aquel mensaje?

–Sam, sé que me odias porque crees que quiero quitarte a Danny…pero te equivocas.

–Eleny…yo no…

–Escucha Sam…realmente quiero ser tu amiga, ahora que estoy en Amity Park estoy sola. No tengo más que a mi hermana, a Jazz, a Tucker y a Danny…por eso es que disfruto estar con él…

Sam estaba quedándose sin palabras. No odiaba a Eleny, odiaba cuando acaparaba la atención de Danny…Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía mal con las palabras de la chica?

–Lo que quiero es que seamos amigas. Por eso lo pensé bien y…te prometo una cosa.

–¿Qué?

Las lágrimas empezaron a inundar los ojos de Eleny, el sacrificio que estaba a punto de hacer no lo quería…

–Te prometo que me alejaré de Danny para siempre. Lo dejaré en paz si así lo quieres…

–Eleny…

–No quiere intervenir ya en su relación. Puedo ver tus ojos de rabia cuando estoy con él, así que no pienso mortificarte más.

–Eleny, espera…

–¿Huh?

–Soy novia de Danny, no su dueña y no puedo decirle con quién estar y con quién no –Sam tomó la mano de Eleny. –Yo seré tu amiga. Pero no quiero que te alejes de Danny

–¿Ah no?

–Pero me gustaría que fueran solamente amigos

La mirada de impacto de la noruega combinada con sus lágrimas delataban la dificultad que esta tendría para ver a Danny como amigo.

–Está bien…

–No Eleny, no llores…¿Qué tal si vamos por unos CD's?

–¿En serio? –Eleny se limpiaba las lágrimas

–Sí ¿Te gusta el rock?

–¡Claro! –dicho esto las dos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la tienda. –¿Te gusta Anna Tsuchiya?

–¿Quién?

–No la conoces Sam, tal vez busquemos música suya, es una cantante ruso-japonesa. Me encanta su rock

–Oh, bueno, vamos

Ambas chicas caminaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque Sam ya estaba tranquila, ahora venía otra tortura para Eleny ¿Por qué le tenía que suceder esto a ella? ¿Cuál sería el precio de su error?

* * *

Al ritmo de _"You're my obsession" (Cinema Bizarre ¡La canción es genial!),_ Danny leía un libro de terror. Cuando volteó la hoja se encontró con la primera nota que le escribió a Eleny. Detenidamente la leyó y contempló y miró la letra de Eleny escrita con tinta morada. Por un momento recordó a la chica, tan alegre y tan viva, su sola sonrisa hacía que todos sus problemas se le olvidaran.

–Eleny…sé que amo a Sam pero ¿Realmente siento algo por ti? –se preguntó sonriéndole a la nota.

* * *

¿Qué tal, eh? De una vez aviso, la cuestión de la historia es que el amor que Eleny siente por Danny va a traerle muchos problemas a Sam, es decir, el triángulo amoroso Sam-Danny-Eleny..pero creí advertirselos desde un principio xD

Mientras tanto, estaré terminando tareas y trabajos mientras veo Pokémon x3

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
